Happy Birthday to You
by Lenacchi
Summary: Ichigo membeli bunga lili. Untuk siapa? Rukia atau Orihime? Atau bahkan gadis lain? Karna penasaran, Karin, Yuzu dan Isshin mencari jawabannya, akankah mereka mendapat jawabannya? RnR yaaww Dedicated to Ichigo's birthday


Selamat ulang tahun Ichigo !

Dalam rangka inilah saiaa bikin FanFic tentang Ichigo !

Beberapa hari yang lalu saiaa juga ulang tahun yang ke 17.. Aiiih, swit sepentin.. *ga ada yg nanya*

Saiaa berhasil dikerjai oleh sahabat2 saiaa saat itu, hingga menginspirasikan saiaa untuk buat cerita kali ini.

Please read and review ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei

Genre : Family and Friendship

Character[s] : Ichigo K, Kurosaki family, and Ichigo's Friends

* * *

**Happy birthday to you**

**by : Lenalee Shihoin**

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 15 Juli. Tanggal Ichigo dilahirkan oleh sang ibu, Masaki Kurosaki.

Hari yang begitu ditunggu, tapi ternyata orang yang berulang tahun ini bahkan tidak sadar dengan hari ulang tahunnya itu.

00:01 waktu Karakura

Ichigo terlelap dalam tidurnya. ipodnya masih dalam keadaan on, lagunya masih terputar. Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu _tonight, tonight, tonight_ dari _Beat crusaders_ memonopoli sebelah telinga Ichigo.

Baru sekitar 45 menit yang lalu Ichigo pulang ke rumah. Tiap malam membasmi hollow dikota kelahirannya itu sudah jadi kesehariannya. Wajar saja dia tidur nyenyak tiap malam, bahkan tidak jarang dia bahkan tidur di kelas.

Kesibukkannya itulah yang kadang membuatnya lupa hal penting. Termasuk hari ini, hari lahirnya.

* * *

Paginya..

"Kak Ichi? Tumben bangun pagi dihari libur?" tanya Karin melihat Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya basah dan acak-acakan.

"Haa.. Entahlah.. Tidak tau kenapa aku bisa bangun pagi," jawab Ichigo sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Pagi, Karin, Yuzu!" kata seorang laki-laki dengan semangatnya menyapa Karin dan Yuzu.

"Pagi, ayah," jawab Yuzu. Karin lebih memilih diam ketimbang menyahut salam ayahnya.

Sesaat pandangan sang ayah menuju pada Ichigo yang masih asyik mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ichigo bangun pagi? MUKJIZAAAT!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan pose berlebihan.

Ichigo tidak menyahut. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan ayahnya ini.

"Aaah … Aku tau.. kau mau kencan ya, Ichigo? Dengan siapa? Rukia?" tanya Isshin berbisik genit.

"Hah…?" Ichigo ternganga mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kak Ichigo dengan Rukia? Sejak kapan?" tanya Yuzu yang rupanya mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan kakaknya.

"Hah…..?" Ichigo makin pasang wajah aneh.

"Kalian ini! Pacar Kak Ichi itu Orihime," timpuk Karin.

"Hah…..?" Ichigo makin bingung.

"Bukan! Pasti dengan Rukia! Benarkan ayah?" Yuzu minta ayahnya menyetujui pendapatnya. Isshin mengangguk yakin.

"Orihime!" Karin berpegang teguh pada pendapatnya.

"Kakak, yang mana yang benar? Orihime atau Rukia? Kakak memilih yang mana?" tanya saudara kembar ini bersamaan.

Ichigo makin dibuat bingung, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicaran keluarganya ini. Dia cuma bisa berkata," Haaaah…..?" tanpa bisa mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kebingungannya.

"Jangan cuma bilang 'hah'! Harusnya jawabannya itu Orihime atau Rukia, kak!" Karin protes, kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian tanyakan," kata Ichigo dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tingkat kepolosannya nol besar," kata Isshin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apanya yang nol besar? Aku suka mereka berdua," kata Ichigo tanpa maksud tersembunyi.

"Serakah!" teriak Isshin.

"Maruk!" sambung Yuzu.

"Pick one!" Karin mendesak.

"Hah? Dengar ya. Berteman itu tidak boleh pilih kasih!" Ichigo menasehati dengan lugunya.

Yuzu, Karin, dan Isshin tidak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Aku mau pergi dulu," kata Ichigo beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Eeeh! Kakak! Sarapannya?" tanya Yuzu.

"Sudah kuhabiskan saat kalian ribut tadi," Ichigo menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

Mata Yuzu langsung menengok ke arah meja makan. Benar saja, habis tak bersisa. Kecuali paprika yang terlihat sengaja disisihkan di sisi piring.

"Kakak tidak boleh menyisakan makanan!" Yuzu sang juru masak keluarga Kurosaki marah.

"Lalalalala…," Ichigo berlalu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan adiknya, dia kembali ke kamar.

"Dasar kak Ichi. Sebenarnya siapa sih anak tertua di rumah ini?" kata Karin menghampiri meja makan.

"Menyisakan makanan, tidak memberi contoh baik pada adik-adiknya, payah," gumam Isshin.

"Tapi.. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bangun pagi, lalu bilang ingin pergi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kak Ichi hari ini?" kata Karin sambil mengambil sarapannya.

"Kencan di hari ulang tahun, manisnya masa muda," kata Isshin senang.

"Hah? Kencan dengan siapa? Waktu tadi kita desak saja dia bahkan bisa memilih keduanya tanpa ragu, dengan polosnya, itu karna Kak Ichi menganggap mereka berdua sebagai teman. Atau jangan-jangan…" Karin menghentikan kalimatnya.

"BUKAN RUKIA ATAU ORIHIME, TAPI PEREMPUAN LAIN!" sambung Isshin dan Yuzu.

"Sssttt! Diaaam…!" Karin berusaha menutup mulut ayah dan adiknya itu.

"Ternyata begitu. Hebat juga kau, Ichigo.. Anak siapa dulu…" Isshin berbangga.

"Dia bilang ingin pergi," kata Yuzu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Ayo kita ikuti, untuk memastikan!" kata Karin melanjutkan.

"Yosh!" Isshin memang selalu bersemangat kalau menyangkut hal-hal begini.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Ichigo memberi tau orang rumahnya. Kini dia tampil rapi dengan jaket hitamnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan kaak," jawab Yuzu.

Ichigo hanya senyum kemudian dia membuka pintu dan pergi.

"Semua sudah siap?"

"Siap!"

"Ayo!"

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kita harus memakai ini!" sela Isshin menghentikan langkah anak kembarnya.

* * *

Di jalan

"Eemm.. oii, ayah! Aku memang bilang kita akan mengikuti kak Ichi, TAPI BUKAN GINI JUGA'KAAAN!"

"Karin… Inilah yang disebut penyamaran ! Kita berpakaian ini supaya tidak mencolok!"

"APANYA YANG TIDAK MENCOLOK! SEKARANG KITA JADI PUSAT PERHATIAN DI SINI!"

Terlihat Karin menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, ala emo, lengkap dengan kaca mata hitamnya, sang ayah menggunakan pakaian bangsawan Inggris, sedangkan Yuzu memakai baju maid denga telinga kucingnya. Entah baju itu didapat Isshin darimana.

Dan benar saja kata Karin, sekarang mereka jadi tontonan ratusan pasang mata dan bertanya-tanya 'sedang cosplay ya?'

Tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran kembaran dan ayahnya, Yuzu fokus pada targetnya.

"Hei, hei! Coba lihat! Kak Ichigo membeli bunga!" Yuzu berucap. Menghentikan adu mulut dua orang yang asyik membahas pakaian dari tadi.

"Hemm.. memang harus begitu kalau kencan. Ternyata Ichigo laki-laki yang romantis juga ya," Isshin memgang dagunya memuji.

"Bunga lili?" Karin akhirnya buka mulut setelah pasrah dengan bajunya.

Di seberang jalan Ichigo memang membeli sebuket bunga lili berwarna putih.

"Ibu kalian juga sangat suka dengan bunga lili, apa wanita yang akan ditemui Ichigo nanti akan secantik ibu kalian juga yaa? Aaah ~~~ tidak mungkin, di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa melebihi kecantikan ibu kalian, my honey, Masaki…" Isshin menari-nari gaje di jalan.

"Iya, iya.. Ayo cepat! Nanti kita kehilangan jejak kak Ichi," kata Karin sambil menyeret ayahnya menyebrangi jalan.

Ichigo beberapa kali menghentikan langkahnya. Dia nampaknnya sadar kalau ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Ichigo berjalan mencoba menghampiri ke arah tempat yang diyakininya adalah tempat persembunyian orang yang menguntitnya sejak tadi.

"Gawaaaat! Kita bakal ketahuan!" Karin berbisik

"Sssttt!"

"Ini pasti gara-gara ayah yang sejak tadi ribut!"

"Apanya?"

"Sssttt!" Yuzu menutup mulut Karin dan ayahnya.

Hampir saja Ichigo menghampiri tempat persembunyian mereka, tiba-tiba…

"Ichigo!" sapa seseorang. Refleks Ichigo menoleh pada arah sumber suara.

"Fiuuuuh! Selamaaat!" ucap 3 penguntit ini bernapas lega.

"Ah.. Kalian..Renji, Rukia?" dan melihat sosok seorang perempuan lain selain Rukia dibelakang Renji. "Inoue?"

"Yo, Ichigo!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun! Pagi yang cerah," Orihime tersenyum sambil membawa sesuatu yang agak besar berbentuk persegi di kedua tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Renji menghampiri Ichigo diikuti oleh Rukia dan Orihime di belakangnya.

"Emm, aku ingin ke suatu tempat," Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"Hoo.. Apa itu yang ada dibelakangmu?" tanya Rukia penasaran sambil mencoba mengintip.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hey, hentikan itu!"

"Bunga?" ucap Renji dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Hah, bunga? Untuk siapa Ichigo?" tanya Renji penasaran.

" Errr.. Untuk siapapun bukan urusanmu'kan, Renji!"

"Haaah …? Jawaban apa itu?"

"APA? MAU BERKELAHI DISINI?"

"Eh, eh! Sudah!" Orihime berusaha melerai. "Benar. Renji, hentikan!" Rukia menarik tangan Renji.

Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti dengan terpaksa.

"Ichigo, emm… kami harus pergi, daaah! Ayo, Inoue!" kata Rukia sambil menyeret Renji.

"Eh, emm! Bye, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Orihime sambil berlari ke arah Rukia dan Renji sambil menjaga keseimbangan benda yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya.

"Eh, hei, tapi Rukia!" Renji melepaskan tangan Rukia yang menarik lengannya.

"Sudah! Ayo cepat!" Rukia dengan sigap menarik kerah baju Renji dan tetap berjalan, membuat Renji agak susah berjalan.

"Aneh," gumam Ichigo kemudian dia menatap bunga yang dibawanya sambil tersenyum. Orihime melihat hal itu, dia sedikit merasa cemburu dan bertanya-tanya perempuan mana yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan bunga itu?

"Inoue!" panggil Rukia yang ternyata sudah agak jauh meninggalkannya.

"Eh, i-iya! Maaf!" Orihime berlari kecil menghampiri Rukia dan mereka kembali berjalan.

"Kejutan ini jangan sampai ketahuan Ichigo!" kata Rukia memperingatkan Renji.

"Iya, maaf!"

"Ada apa Inoue?"

"Berat ya? biar si bodoh Renji ini yang membawakannya!"

"Begitukah cara orang minta tolong, Rukia?"

"Kau'kan memang bodoh!"

"Ano… emm Kuchiki, Abarai-kun.." tanpa sempat Inoue menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, sudah terjadi perang mulut dikiri dan kanannya.

* * *

Di dalam kereta.

Hoiya, jangan lupa pada 3 orang yang sejak tadi dengan setia menguntit Ichigo kemanapun dia pergi.

"Capeeek.." Karin mulai mengeluh, bosan dengan rencananya sendiri.

"Karin, kau yang merencanakan ini semua, semangatlah!" Yuzu memberi semangat.

"Tetap sajaa…"

"Ckckck.. Karin, sebagai anak muda, harusnya tenagamu itu lebih banyak dari ayahmu ini ~~~ ayo, ayo, semangat!" Isshin teriak tidak karuan.

"Kalau ayah yang bilang aku malah tambah ngantuk nih ! Lagian, naik kereta begini, memangnya kalian tidak kepikiran kak Ichi sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya Karin seolah dia tau kakaknya akan pergi kemana.

Yuzu dan Isshin dengan kompaknya menggeleng kepala.

"Entah kenapa tanganku gatal jadi pengen nonjok sesuatu," ucap Karin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

15 menit kemudian kereta berhenti. Ichigo turun dan berjalan pergi. Mereka bertiga bergegas mengikuti Ichigo, takut kehilangan jejak.

"Sepertinya kenal dengan tempat ini,"Yuzu memandang sekelilingnya. Sepi, tenang, dan menyegarkan. Angin berhembus dengan nyamannya.

"Ya, ini… jalan menuju.. makam Masaki, ibu kalian," ucap Isshin pelan, seolah merindukan hal yang telah lama hilang darinya.

"Ternyata dugaanku tepat," ucap Karin dalam hati.

Ichigo meletakkan bunga yang sejak tadi dibawanya di batu nisan makam ibunya.

"Ibu… entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, kami sekeluarga baik-baik saja. Jadi ibu tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami.. Ayah bodoh seperti biasanya, Yuzu selalu menggantikan tugas ibu hingga kini tanpa bosan, dan Karin tambah kuat saja.." kata Ichigo sambil mencari tempat untuk dia duduk disamping makam ibu tercintanya itu.

3 penguntit yang sejak tadi semangat 45 mengikuti Ichigo, akhirnya terdiam di semak-semak, sambil mendengar curhatan Ichigo. Mata Yuzu agak merah menahan tangis, begitu juga dengan Karin. Isshin hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepala anak kembarnya.

"Banyak hal terjadi belakangan ini, hingga aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana.." Ichigo terdiam.

"Ayah Yuzu, dan Karin sekarang suka sekali melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, contohnya saja kali ini. Ayo kalian bertiga, keluar dari sana.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya mereka kaget karna Ichigo mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Heii.. Aku tau kalian ada disana," ucap Ichigo lagi.

Karin berdiri, disusul oleh Yuzu, kemudian Isshin. Yuzu langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo dan memeluk kakak laki-lakinya itu sambil menangis. Karin berjalan menuju makam ibunya dengan langkah berat. Isshin mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Yuzu? Kenapa kau menangis? Hei, berhentilah menangis.. Nanti ibu juga sedih melihatmu begini, iya'kan, bu," kata Ichigo sambil menenangkan Yuzu, seolah ia bisa berinteraksi dengan ibunya.

Yuzu masih menangis. Karin terdiam disamping makam ibunya kemudian tersenyum. "Benar Yuzu, nanti ibu bisa sedih melihatmu begini," Karin mengelus kepala Yuzu.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar kami mengikutimu?"

"Sejak awal. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengikuti orang dengan suara berisik!"

Isshin tertawa, seolah membenarkan kata-kata anaknya itu.

"Masaki, begitulah… Kami bahagia, semuanya baik-baik saja. Memang ada yang kurang tanpa keberadaanmu, tapi… kami tidak pernah melupakanmu, karna kami tau kau selalu bersama kami," kata Isshin.

"Semua baik-baik saja, kecuali otak ayah," sambung Ichigo dengan santainya.

Belum sempat Isshin memarahi Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu tertawa. Ucapan Ichigo terdengar lucu di telinga mereka.

Yuzu berhenti menangis, Karin tersenyum melihat Yuzu menghapus air matanya, Ichigo berdiri dan tiba-tiba…

"KALIAN KURANG KERJAAN APA HAAH? Terutama ayah! Jangan ajarkan hal-hal tidak baik seperti ini pada Karin dan Yuzu!"

"EEEH! Kami hanya penasaran kau mau kemana?"

"Benar, kak! Ayah tidak memaksa kami, aku dan Karin juga yang ingin ikut! Benarkan Karin?"

"Hey, jangan ribut didepan makam ibu!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Ichigo menghentikan pertengkaran dengan ayahnya.

"Iya… aku lelah mengikuti kak Ichi."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo seolah bisa merasakan keberadaan ibunya diantara mereka, dan mengatakan sesuatu, namun agak samar hingga Ichigo tak mendengarnya. Walau begitu Ichigo tetap tersenyum, membalas senyuman ibunya. Walau sosok ibunya saat itu hanya ilusinasi atau khayalannya saja. Entahlah.

"Ichigo ayo cepat kita pulaaang! Lelet sekali jalanmu!" Isshin berteriak melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo kak Ichi!"

"Kakak! Cepatlah!"

Ichigo berlari menuju anggota keluarganya itu, dalam hatinya berkata 'sampai jumpa ibu, kami akan kesini lagi lain kali, pasti.'

"Bajumu bagus, Karin."

"Jangan dibahas!"

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah.

"KEJUTAAAAN!"

Ichigo dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda dengan suara agak nyaring. Sahabat-sahabatnya ada disana. Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, dan Chad.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kakak !" ucap Yuzu dan Karin sambil memeluk kakaknya itu.

Ichigo bengong. Dia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"Pasti lupa," ejek Isshin.

Tepat. Ichigo tidak bisa membalas ucapan ayahnya.

"Kami agak khawatir rencana kejutan ini akan gagal, soalnya tadi kami bertemu denganmu di jalan," kata Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk.

"Benar, padahal rencananya kami memberi kejutan saat membangunkanmu pagi ini," ucap Ishida.

"Hey, hey, coba katakan sesuatu!" kata Renji menepuk-nepuk pundak laki-laki berambut orange tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunku.. aku bingung, tapi terima kasih untuk semua ini," kata Ichigo agak terharu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kurosaki-kun," ucap Orihime.

Ichigo tersenyum.

"Waktunya untuk ini!" Rukia melayangkan sebuah kue krim ke wajah Ichigo yang masih agak kaget.

"HE-HEY! Apa-apaan ini!"

"Aku takkan ragu lagi!" Renji meluncurkan kue ke dua.

"Lupa dengan ini, kawan?" Ishida menebarkan tepung dikepala Ichigo.

"OOiii! Ishida!"

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime ikutan menyiram tepung ke kepala Ichigo.

"Inoue? Kau juga!"

Chad tanpa banyak omong menuangkan air ke seluruh tubuh Ichigo.

"IKUUUUT!" seru Yuzu dan Karin sambil melempar kakaknya dengan telur.

"AWAS KALIAAAAAN!" teriak Ichigo murka sambil mengejar yang lain satu per satu, mencoba mengotori badan mereka.

"KYAAA! MONSTER!" teriak yang lain diikuti dengan tawa riang.

Sesaat Ichigo sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi, sesuatu yang tidak didengarnya.

'_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ichigo'_

Itulah yang disampaikan ibunya tadi.

-END-

Le : Ichigo selamat ulang tahun !

Ichi (dengan badan kotor hbs dilemparin tepung dll) : Ya, kau juga, hepi b'day. *ngambil telur*

Le : Ngg.. buat apa tuh Ichi-kun *bergerak mundur*

Ichi : Ngga, cuma buat ini! *lempar ke arah Le, sang author*

Le : WAAA, ICHI! SAIAA ALERGI SAMA TELUR! STOP! *kabur*

Ichi : Cih, dia kabur. Okey, readers! Plis ripiyu ya^^*kejar * Wooii, jangan kabur Lenalee Shihoin!


End file.
